A la fin l'Amour triomphe toujours !
by Menade
Summary: Ne le niez pas, les fans de Death Note ne sont pas mécontents quand on met un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes. Voilà donc une fin alternative pour la saison un, avec un minimum de morts. Misa Light, mais beaucoup d'autres câlins en perspective ..


A la fin, l'amour triomphe toujours !

Ne le niez pas, vous les fans sadiques de Death Note n'êtes pas mécontents quand on met un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes. Voilà donc une fin alternative pour la saison un, avec le minimum de morts. Misa + Light, et beaucoup d'autres câlins en perspective. PV Matsuda.

La fic commence juste quelques minutes avant la mort de L., dans le but parfaitement avoué et assumé de nier purement et simplement sa mort dans le manga. D'accord, on loupe les merveilleux personnages de la saison deux, mais L le vaut bien. Et puis je fais ce que je veux, na !!

" Nous allons essayer ce cahier pour l'exécution d'une peine de mort."

Le ton de Ryuzaki est sans appel. Ce qui n'empêche pas un tollé fracassant dans notre petite assemblée. Aizawa proteste énergiquement, le chef Yagami fulmine de rage, son fils serre les poings. Même Mogi, toujours prêt à répondre aux quatre volontés de L, est de la partie. Il fronce les sourcils, les narines pincées, d'un air scandalisé. C'est tout simplement impensable ! Et je ne suis pas le dernier à le faire entendre. C'est bien ce que je pensais : Ryuzaki a pété un câble, il bugge comme pas possible. Où est donc Watari ? On a besoin d'un technicien, c'est urgent !

Le seul être qui reste calme dans cette tempête, si l'on fait exception de l'impassible L, c'est la shinigami. Pour un dieu de la mort, elle tire une sacrée tête d'enterrement. En réalité, on dirait qu'elle s'ennuie terriblement. Un frisson me parcourt le dos. Et si jamais elle se mettait à écrire nos nom dans le cahier qui pend à son côté, juste pour se dérider ? Mon attention revient vite au sujet de la conversation. Ryuzaki ne nous écoute même pas. Il y aurait une règle fausse dans le Death Note. Il continue en expliquant sa stratégie, une histoire de treize jours de délais, je n'ai pas tout suivi. Non, ça ne le choque pas que l'on puisse tuer avec le cahier de Kira. Il ne voit pas le problème ! Au contraire, pour lui, c'est LA solution. Light, dis quelque chose, toi au moins, quand tu proposes une stratégie, tu essayes d'épargner le plus de personnes possible, comme lors de la réunion du groupe Yotsuba. Light !! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu es mort de rire intérieurement ? Ne me dis pas que tu es de son côté !

" Nous allons avoir la preuve que le cahier peut tuer.

- Haha, L ... Pourquoi tuer avec un cahier quand on peut tuer avec ça ? "

Clic. Clic, clic, clic. Les petits bruits comme ça me donnent la chair de poule quand je suis désarmé. Je n'aime pas ça, et après avoir très lentement pivoté sur moi même, je vois que j'ai raison de m'inquiéter. Trois automatiques d'allure rébarbative sont braqués sur nous. Ils sont six en tout : trois types à l'air louche qui n'ont vraiment pas l'air de plaisanter, comme s'ils avaient les nerfs en pelotte, Watari qui lève les bras sous la menace d'un neuf millimètres, et derrière lui deux visages familiers ... L'homme est comme à son habitude tiré à quatre épingles, et les teintes de son costumes sont assorties avec un sens aigü de l'élégance et du raffinement. La femme qui menace Watari ne perd pas son chic même dans cette situation qui pourrait l'assimiler à une vulgaire cambrioleuse. Dans son ensemble de cuir, elle a une classe assez rare.

" Aiber ! Wedy !

- Si vous coopérez gentiment, il ne vous arrivera rien, lâche nonchalamment l'escroc dandy en s'approchant, un rouleau de corde au bras.

- Pas de geste suspect, renchérit la blonde d'un ton autoritaire. Ces petits joujoux sont rapides à la détente, et les gars sont assez nerveux après avoir dépassé le système de sécurité.

- Aiber, je ne m'attendais pas à une visite de votre part, prononce L avec un self-control que je lui envierai toujours. Cela ne vous ressemble pas.

- Que font-ils, ces deux-là ? siffle Light haineusement. Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance. Ce ne sont rien que des criminels.

- Du calme Light. Que voulez-vous, nous pourrons peut-être négocier ? Avance plus prudemment Soichiro Yagami.

- Laissez-moi dire ce qu'ils sont venus faire ici. Kira a recommencé à exécuter les criminels. Comme nous avons arrêté Higuchi, et que malgré tout les meurtres reprennent de plus belle, Aiber et Wedy craignent d'être sur la liste de Kira. Ils ont bien compris que les criminels tués étaient bien ceux sur lesquels la police détenait des informations. Vous voulez que je fasse effacer vos casiers, n'est-ce pas Aiber ?

- Ce cher L, toujours aussi perspicace. Dans ce cas, tu comprendras que ce n'est pas la peine de risquer la vie de quiconque maintenant. Vous allez vous laisser attacher sans faire d'histoires, et ... tiens, le gros malin, là. Il suivra tes instructions."

Tout en commençant à ligoter le détective, Aiber me désigne du menton. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne me sens pas flatté par son choix. Si je vais m'asseoir devant l'ordinateur, je sais que ce n'est pas pour mes qualités de super-informaticien, bien au contraire. Pour ma part, j'ai droit aux menottes, sûrement pour être plus libre de mes mouvements. Enfin, façon de parler. Je peux difficilement bouger de ma place, et en renfort de potage, Wedy pointe maintenant son flingue sur mon crâne. Vous savez, on a tous des fantasmes un peu pervers, enfouis dans une partie obscure de notre inconscient. Je suis forcé de m'avouer que j'ai toujours rêvé de me trouver dans cette situation, sous le contrôle d'une superbe blonde. En fait, c'est en train de se réaliser. Le gros problème, c'est que, petit un, il s'agit d'une prise d'otage, donc cela ne risque pas d'aller bien loin, petit deux, le neuf millimètres est sans aucun doute bel et bien chargé ce qui est plus effrayant qu'autre chose, petit trois, je hais les macs qui fonctionnent sous Linux, et L est un adepte du système Linux. Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas retiré de l'affaire dès le début ? Je l'avais pourtant senti, que l'affaire Kira portait la poisse ... Tandis que je pousse ce lamento intérieur, Aiber termine sa tâche à l'aide d'un autre complice. Light et son père sont attachés dos à dos, Watari et Aizawa sont assez dignement liés aux fauteuils du coin détente. Du moins, si l'on peut avoir l'air digne devant les reliefs de déjeuner de L. Enfin, je suppose que ce n'est rien au vu de Mogi qui, quant à lui, est saucissonné à même le sol. Sa carrure de boxeur poids-lourd l'a surement fait prendre en grippe par nos agresseurs.

" Bien, on ne va pas y passer la nuit, déclare Aiber. Au boulot."

Sans protester, Ryuzaki commence à me guider dans les labyrinthes logiciels de ses données. S'en suit alors une longue série d'ordres, que j'ai parfois du mal à suivre. Comment dire ... Ryuzaki a sa propre logique, et il est parfois difficile de voir où il veut en venir. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'aide pas. Sa voix a beau être posée et détendue, elle a un effet anxiogène sur moi. Quand je manque d'ouvrir un mauvais fichier, j'ai l'impression que ça l'énerve, bien qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître. Et justement, ça m'énerve encore plus !! Le stress arrive à son comble quand on arrive à la partie "technique" du projet : lancer plusieurs virus (de son crû, apparement) en même temps. Non ce fichier. Tant pis, alors celui-là. Trop tard, faites la manip' de tout à l'heure. ( Bordel. Mais LAQUELLE !!! ) Bon, alors nous allons devoir infecter le fichier parent. Vous maîtrisez mieux l'art de faire du café que celui de l'informatique, Matsuda-san. ( Aaarrrrrgh ! ) Quand trois heures plus tard nous avons fini, j'ai l'impression de sortir d'une lessiveuse. La sueur fait coller désagréablement ma chemise à mon dos. Quand je vois la dernière photo du loubard qui disparait de l'écran, avalée par un écran blanchissant, et les nouveaux fichiers falsifiés qui chargent sur le système d'interpol, je me sens tout d'un coup comme déchargé d'un poids. Enfin, je me rejette contre le dossier de la chaise. Nous avons dû sacrifier une partie du système, mais il semblerait qu'on ait réussi. Je lance un sourire soulagé à L. Devant une telle débauche de moyens, nos preneurs d'otages vont sûrement nous laisser en vie : sinon ils auraient déjà commencé le massacre. A mon grand désappointement, L reste de marbre. Pour une fois que je réussi à peu près quelque chose dans cette équipe, il pourrait m'encourager. Mais il est vrai qu'attendre de l'empathie de la part de Monsieur le super-cerveau est à peu près aussi désespéré que de chercher un débat philosophique dans le programme de Sakura TV.

" Hé bien voilà, il suffit de savoir présenter la situation pour que les choses s'arrangent, minaude Wedy.

- Merci, L. Vous nous avez sorti d'affaire, ajoute Aiber sur un ton satisfait. Pour la peine ... Cadeau ! "

Il vient de sortir de sa poche une petite clé, la tend à bout de bras au bout de ses doigts soigneusement manucurés, où elle oscille avec un éclat. Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle clé. C'est la clé de mes menottes !! Un cri de reconnaissance est sur le point de sortir de ma gorge. Cling. Aiber, saligaud. Mogi étouffe un juron. Elle vient de tomber à quelques mètres devant son nez, au centre de la grande salle. Pas besoin de sortir de maths spé, mention géométrie dans l'espace, pour comprendre qu'il est le seul à pouvoir ramper façon chenille verte jusqu'à la clé. Il risque de ne pas avoir d'autre choix que de la prendre entre ses dents et de me la remettre afin que je puisse détacher tout le monde. Un coin de ma bouche se tord alors que j'évalue la longue distance entre nous deux. Diable d'architecte qui a prévu des salles inutilement grandes. Avec un rire moqueur suivi de celui plus gras de ses sbires, Aiber tourne les talons.

" Je ne crois pas que vous soyez sortis d'affaire, Aiber.

- Ha oui ? Rétorqua l'escroc. Et tu crois que tu vas nous avoir comment, petit génie ? Nous n'avons rien négligé, rien. Nous sommes les meilleurs, et c'est pour ça que tu nous a choisis.

- Quatre heures vingt-sept, fit simplement L. Je voudrais que vous sachiez que je ne vous en veux pas pour aujourd'hui, Aiber. Ni pour le reste. Vous étiez une vraie fripouille, mais ce fut un plaisir de chercher à vous coincer pendant tous ces mois de traque.

- Haha, tu ne me retrouveras pas cette fois-ci, même si je me doute que tu dois enrager en ce moment précis. Adieu, L. Nous nous retrouverons en enfer. " Sur ces sarcasmes, le bandit réajuste sa cravate et fait signe à sa complice qu'il n'a pas l'intention de s'éterniser. Mais L n'en a visiblement pas fini.

" Wedy, ce fut un honneur de rencontrer l'incarnation féminine d'Arsène Lupin. "

Sa voix est solennelle. Le compliment est disproportionné et sûrement sarcastique, mais bizarrement on dirait presque qu'il est sincère. Wedy, répond en faisant une révérence pleine d'ironie, et s'apprête à emboîter le pas à son partenaire.

" Quatre heures. C'est l'heure à laquelle vous être arrivés, il y a un mois, en suivant les failles du système selon les tranches horaires. C'était alors inutile de changer le système de sécurité pour vous Wedy, vous arrivez à bout de tout système. La faille n'a pas été comblée. Mais néanmoins, vous êtes arrivés trois heures en avance, par précaution. Vous avez été manipulés. Je le regrette infiniment. Tout a été planifié à l'avance, c'est évident. Mais pas par vous, ou alors seulement partiellement.

- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi. " Wedy tourne dédaigneusement les talons.

" Quatre heures dix, vous arrivez en prenant Watari comme otage. Quatre heures vingt-cinq, vous nous ligotez tous pour nous mettre hors d'état de nous défendre. Mais vous êtes venus trop tôt. Trois heures trop tôt. Ou plutôt trois heures pour pouvoir se dire adieu. "

Curieusement, le pas des délinquants ralentissent. La pendule au bas de la page de mon écran indique quinze heures, vingt-neuf minutes et trente secondes. Imperturbablement, Ryuzaki continue son implacable raisonnement :

" Trois heures et demie. Vous avez réussi votre coup. Vous ne lui servez plus à rien.

- Kira ! "

Light et Aizawa se sont écriés la même chose en même temps. Kira. A ces mots, les cinq bandits s'effondrent, comme foudroyés, au sol. Mes yeux se tournent immédiatement vers Ryuzaki, immobilisé sur sa chaise de bureau, tout près de la table où est ouvert le cahier noir. Le Death Note.

" Vous les avez tués ! m'écriai-je

- Peut-être, Matsuda. C'étaient des alliés. Ma négligence est peut-être à l'origine de leur mort ... "

Sa tête s'est penchée vers l'avant, et des mèches sombres tombent devant ses yeux. Un silence pesant plane au-dessus de la pièce, ses treize occupants, dont cinq cadavres qui perdent peu à peu la chaleur de la vie.

" Mais alors ... "

Un éclair de compréhension passe dans les yeux de Soichiro Yagami. Il tourne vivement son regard vers l'entrée principale, puis, sur le sas de communication, pour finir sur la porte de gauche.

" Vous avez raison, Monsieur Yagami, j'aurais aussi choisi cet endroit à l'abri des regards pour suivre tranquillement les évènements.

- Tu plaisantes, Ryuzaki ? Tu te serais planqué derrière un écran et une caméra, comme le gros pervers que tu es ! "

Tous, nous nous exclamons en chœur, car nous venons de reconnaître la voix aigüe et la petite silhouette qui se découpe dans l'encadrement de la porte.

" Misa ! "

L'apparition s'avance pour dépasser le tas de cadavres. Misa-Misa, la pop idole japonaise la plus cotée des deux dernières années fait une entrée théâtrale. Elle s'est mise sur son trente-et-un, et je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver étrangement ravissante dans son costume de gothic lolita. Eclairée par la lumière blafarde des écrans d'ordinateurs, sa silhouette frêle se projette en d'immenses ombres qui dansent lugubrement sur le sol et le mur opposé. Son visage de poupée affiche un faible sourire, une expression indéchiffrable. Elle tient contre sa poitrine un cahier à couverture souple noire qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à celui que nous possédons.

" Où avez-vous trouvé ce Death Note, Mlle Amane ? " s'étrangle Aizawa.

A part Ryuzaki, personne ici n'aurait sérieusement songé à accuser l'adorable Misa. En tant que chargé de son dossier, je suis complètement pris au dépourvu, je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Je me souviens du jour où les analyses des premières cassettes de Kira-2 sont arrivées au QG. Je m'étais porté volontaire pour construire le dossier de l'idole, car j'étais déjà un admir ... enfin, j'avais déjà quelques informations sur la suspecte. Je revois le regard désappointé de L à mon offre, qui, le nez collé à l'écran TV où passaient les publicités et les défilés d'Amane, semblait être très soupçonneux. Devant mon enthousiasme et motivation, il s'était résigné à me céder la responsabilité de m'en occuper. Il n'avait pas été déçu, et j'avais même eu droit à un compliment pour mon exhaustivité, tandis qu'il feuilletait avec intérêt les six cent cinquante sept pages de notes de procès, rapports de police, coupures de presses et de magazines. Sans me vanter, je crois que c'est le classeur le plus complet et le soigné qui ait jamais été constitué dans notre préfecture. De toutes ces informations, j'avais conclu que Misa était la victime de coups montés à répétition, par pure jalousie. Mais Ryuzaki ne semble pas de cet avis.

" Elle ne l'a pas trouvé Aizawa. Elle l'a re-trouvé." corrige t-il.

Un rire sinistre à vous faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête déchire l'atmosphère. Il vient de derrière le dos de Yagami père.

" Ryuzaki, tu as lâché bien trop tôt l'affaire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies pas fait suivre Misa. Evidement, personne, après qu'elle ait cédé le Death Note et perdu la mémoire, personne ne pouvait se douter qu'une fille aussi futile avait des choses à cacher. Mon plan était parfait. "

L'assistance a les yeux braqués sur Light Yagami. Je me pince fort pour me convaincre que je ne rêve pas. Non, tout le monde a bien entendu, et les collègues sont aussi estomaqués que moi. Le plus horrifié dans l'histoire, c'est Soichiro Yagami. La consternation se peint sur son visage au fur et à mesure que son fils continue son discours d'une voix froide comme la bise hivernale.

" Je dois t'avouer que je suis contrarié, Misa. J'aurais préféré que tu restes en dehors de tout ça. Nous aurions pû nous contenter d'éliminer L, Watari et Mogi et continuer tranquillement notre grand projet, lavés de tout soupçons. Maintenant, je vais devoir être un fugitif. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, ce n'est plus la peine d'essayer de rattraper les choses. Misa, les dés sont jetés et je ne peux plus attendre. Je t'aime, alors ... tue-les tous !!

- Light ... "

Le son de la voix brisée de mon supérieur Yagami me serre la gorge en une boule de chair asphyxiante. C'est peut-être quelque chose d'aussi insupportable à entendre que de penser que nous allons tous mourir dans les prochaines minutes. L'inspecteur-chef semble avoir pris dix ans d'un coup tandis qu'il continue, articulant chaque mot avec difficulté dans le désarroi le plus total :

" Light. Pourquoi ? Ne t'ai-je jamais appris à respecter la justice ? J'étais tellement fier de toi quand tu nous as aidés à résoudre toutes ces affaires. Je pensais que tu deviendrais le meilleur inspecteur de tout le Japon.

- Papa, je ne veux pas passer comme toi mon temps à courir après la vermine qui sera graciée et relâchée par des tribunaux gérés par des incapables. Ils se moquent de toi, papa. Tu sacrifies tout ton temps à arrêter les criminels qui mettent en péril la société, tu risques même ta vie, et celle des membres de notre famille ! Et eux, ils discutent bien au chaud, ils jouent sur les mots, ils contestent des preuves irréfutables, des faits qui crèvent les yeux. C'est un manque de respect que je ne peux tolérer. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! C'est impossible. Je ne peux plus le supporter, conclut un Light tremblant de colère.

- Mais on ne peut pas faire les choses comme ça, tu ... Non, tu n'es pas mon fils, tu n'es pas le Light que je connais !"

Les mots manquent au père bouleversé. On dirait qu'un abcès caché sous une épaisse couche de chair s'est crevé. Comme une onde de choc, la douleur du fils et du père nous atteignent de plein fouet. En désordre, les sentiments brouillent mon esprit et je suis incapable de penser. Impossible pour moi de clamer l'évidence : ce que fait Kira est mal. Il n'y a que les faits, l'injustice de la réalité, la vérité sur le sens de ce que nous faisons dans la police : peu, trop peu pour le bonheur des innocents ... J'aimerais dire quelque chose, mais je ne réussis qu'à serrer les poings. Que dire à un gosse de 18 ans qui a choisi de massacrer impitoyablement plus de six cents personnes pour laver l'affront fait à son père ? L'épouvantable vérité a éclaté au grand jour, et il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter.

" La vérité, papa, c'est que tu ne me connais pas. Tu n'as jamais cherché à me connaître. Tu étais dévoré par ton travail, ton futile travail, que tu croyais si important. Pff. C'est comme vouloir vider la mer avec une petite cuillère.

- Je te défend de dire une chose pareille. Light ... J'aurais dû me rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai échoué dans mon rôle de père, admit-il amèrement. Mais tuer des gens, même des criminels comme tu l'as fait est inacceptable.

- Papa, je serais la Justice. Les criminels n'auront plus leur place dans notre nouveau monde. Cela ne sert à rien de discuter, je savais déjà que tu ne pourrais pas accepter la réalité. Je suis désolé papa, mais tu vas devoir disparaître. Misa ... Fais-le. "

Son ordre résonne comme le marteau du juge sur la table après la sentence définitive. Sur son bras enveloppé de noires dentelles, Amane Misa vient d'ouvrir son Death Note. Entre ses doigts est glissé un stylo bagué d'or. Je suis malade de peur, mais quand je vois Mogi, Aizawa et Watari qui restent dignes devant la mort, j'arrive à me retenir de hurler. J'ai l'impression que les pages n'en finissent pas de tourner, tandis que notre belle exécutrice feuillette le carnet en quête d'une page vierge. L'insoutenable tension est trop forte pour moi, et je baisse la tête pour fermer les yeux. J'essaye de me consoler. Ho non, je n'ai pas envie de mourir, le fait qu'il s'agisse de Misa ne change pas grand chose. Mais si l'on doit mourir, autant que ce soit par de jolies mains blanches. Peut-être que notre mort aura réellement un sens. Peut-être qu'avec Kira viendra l'avènement d'un monde meilleur.

" Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir, Misa-san. "

Ryuzaki ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il arrive à être curieux dans ce genre de situation. Je lèguerais bien ma collection de mangas à qui pourrais faire taire ce dingue. A quoi bon retarder l'inévitable, prolonger la torture ? Il est maso ou quoi ?

" Je sais bien que tu n'es pas une fille stupide, bien que tes cassettes fassent preuve d'un amateurisme indéniable. De plus, depuis que tu es avec Light, je crois que tu as cessé de penser pour le laisser réfléchir à ta place. Mais tout de même, tu n'as pas les facultés pour monter un coup comme celui que tu viens de réussir. Et tu n'as pas eu le temps d'exploiter toutes les possibilités du Death Note pour t'entraîner. Il y a deux pour cent de chances pour que tu aies pû mettre en place ce plan toute seule, et on dirait que Light n'est pour rien dans la situation actuelle. Je me demande ce qui t'as poussé à agir et comment tu a réussi à entrer ici ?

- Hé bien, en fait, Ryuk m'a un peu aidée ... Tu veux peut-être le voir ? "

Et après avoir trouvé la page qu'elle cherchait, elle se dirige vers Ryuzaki en prenant soin de tous nous toucher avec le Death Note. Elle se méfie de moi, car je suis simplement enchaîné, et avant que je n'aie pû me décider à essayer d'attraper le cahier, elle m'assène un coup sur la tête en se retirant vivement. Aouch. Je crois qu'en fait ça n'a pas marché pour moi, sûrement parce que le Death Note n'est pas entré en contact direct avec ma peau, mais plutôt avec mes cheveux : j'ai beau fouiller la salle du regard, je ne vois pas la trace d'un shinigami autre que Remu.

" Où est-il ? Vous le voyez, vous ? A quoi ressemble t-il ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? On dirait une pomme, mais l'odeur est différente.

- HAAAAAA !!! Mais quelle horreur !

- Quoi ? Horreur toi-même, tu t'es jamais regardé dans une glace ? "

Je viens de faire volte-face pour me retrouver nez-à-nez avec un espèce de Zombie au corps démesurément grand et décharné, vêtu de cuir rapé et de plumes de corbeau miteuses. Il est encore plus laid que Rem. Son cou est tordu au ras de la table et il est en train de renifler comme un chien la pêche melba que Ryuzaki s'apprêtait à entammer quand Aiber et Wedy nous ont surpris. D'ailleurs, il vient d'être touché par le cahier sur le dos de la main. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Light prend la parole :

" Ryuk, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pû l'aider. Tu n'avais pas vraiment de raison de le faire : elle n'a jamais su utiliser le Death Note correctement, cela devrait t'ennuyer beaucoup.

- Hé bien, on dirait qu'elle a plutôt réussi. Mais franchement, Light, je ne me suis pas ennuyé avec Misa : elle voulait absolument me faire goûter des tas de pommes différentes, et nous sommes allés au marché de Tsukiji. C'était assez divertissant. Et puis, elle raconte des tas de choses intéressantes. Qu'est-ce que tu as dis, hier ? Ah oui. Pour prouver leur amour, les humains doivent vivre et se battre, les shinigamis doivent renoncer et mourir.

- Exactement, et Misa-Misa, entre les deux doit se battre et mourir, confirma Misa avec aplomb.

- C'est complètement stupide, maugréa Light. Ryuk, ce genre de banalités se lit à la pelle dans la presse people. Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à ouvrir ce genre de journaux-poubelles pour lire de telles âneries, ce n'est pas la peine de demander à Misa.

- Tout cela ne nous dit pas comment vous avez pensé à vous infiltrer dans le QG, s'impatiente Aizawa. Vous connaissiez Wedy et Aiber ?

- En fait, je suis tombée sur Aiber par hasard alors que je me rendais dans les bureaux de Yotsuba, et comme il m'a dit qu'on était alliés, j'ai demandé à Raito qui il était, et il m'a tout expliqué.

- Reprenons depuis le début, trancha Ryuzaki. Comment as-tu fait pour échapper aux caméras dans ta chambre, Light ?

- Haha, tu ne veux pas mourir sans avoir éclairci l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ? Hé bien soit, comme ça, tu pourras te rendre compte de ma supériorité. Et puis, tu es mon ami, je te dois bien ça, ricana l'intéressé. Hum. Je m'étais facilement rendu compte qu'on était entré dans ma chambre grâce à une simple mine de critérium coincée dans ma porte. Ryuk n'a eu qu'à chercher les caméras. Et comme je me savais observé, j'ai dissimulé une mini-télé dans le paquet de chips que je mangeais en révisant.

- Le pentacle ?

- Je pensais filer les pétoches aux enquêteurs. Mais te connaissant, ça n'a dû te faire ni chaud ni froid ... C'était pour tester le pouvoir de manipulation du Death Note. Je me suis vite rendu compte qu'on ne pouvait pas aller contre la logique de notre monde et que le surnaturel était proscrit. Je concède que Misa a bien manœuvré dans le cas d'Aiber et de Wedy.

- Aoyama ?

- Tu avais vu juste : nous ne nous sommes pas contactés.

- J'étais déguisée ce jour-là. Je me suis installée à une table dans un café, et j'ai regardé les gens passer : Light était suivi de Ryuk, et grâce à mes yeux de shinigami, j'ai pû le reconnaître, confirma Misa.

- Des yeux de shinigami ? m'étonnais-je en me rappelant combien j'avais été déçu de ne pas avoir repéré Kira 2 ce jour-là.

- Oui Matsuda-san. C'est un contrat qui peut être fait entre un Shinigami et le propriétaire d'un Death Note : contre la moitié de ton espérance de vie, tu peux recevoir le don de double vue. Il te permet de voir la durée de vie et le nom des personnes. Mais je ne pouvais pas voir la durée de vie de Light. Je l'ai contacté plus tard. Misa était très pressée de le rencontrer parce que Misa était tombée amoureuse ! couina la blondinette en lançant un regard d'adoration à Light.

- C'est donc pour ça ... Light ne voulait pas faire ce sacrifice-là, c'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas me tuer ... Ni tuer les gens dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, conclut Ryuzaki. Et tu jouais la comédie quand nous t'avons interrogée ?

- Non, pas une seconde. J'ai arrêté de m'obstiner à me taire quand j'ai renoncé à mon Death Note. J'ai alors perdu la mémoire de tout ce qui avait un lien avec ça. Quand je l'ai retrouvé grâce à l'aide de Light, j'ai aussi retrouvé la mémoire.

- Et c'est là que tu t'es décidée à agir ...

- Non, ça c'est plus tard. Je devais juger des criminels, alors j'ai pris un peu d'avance, comme Light me l'avait conseillé au cas où j'aurais eu des problèmes. Mais ... "

La top-model fait une pause comme si elle rassemblait son courage pour continuer. Ses cheveux blonds cascadent le longs de ses épaules tandis qu'elle baisse la tête.

" J'avais reçu un message de mon amie, celle avec laquelle j'avais réalisé les cassettes autrefois. C'était la meilleure amie de Misa-Misa ! Elle s'inquiétait pour Misa ! On s'est vues et j'ai un peu raconté mon histoire avec Light, on a aussi parlé de l'affaire Kira. Je ne suis pas stupide, je ne lui ai pas dit que j'étais Kira, s'exclame t-elle tandis que Light la fusille du regard. Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait beaucoup de problèmes parce que son père avait été tué par Kira. Elle ne le savait pas, mais il avait trempé dans un trafic de drogue pour gagner de l'argent et avait tué deux personnes lors d'une guerre de clans. Du jour au lendemain, elle s'est retrouvée à la rue, lâche t-elle d'une voix suraigüe. Elle a faillit être agressée et mourir ! Peut-être que c'est de la faute de Misa ! "

Alors qu'elle relève son visage, des larmes brillantes ruissèlent sur ses joues. Elle a beau être une tueuse, elle n'en reste pas moins émouvante. Je me sens tellement désolé pour elle ...

" Misa-Misa ne peut pas continuer à juger des criminels. Misa-Misa peut se tromper !! Misa voudrait tout oublier et recommencer à zéro ... termina t-elle sur un sanglot.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu veux cesser de m'aider ? questionne Light d'une voix glaciale. Misa, si tu n'es pas avec moi, tu es contre moi. Comment veux-tu que je t'aime si tu me trahis, Misa ?

- Je savais que tu dirais ça, Light, soupire la petite idole.

- Et le pire, c'est que tu fais l'exact contraire de ce que tu as décidé, reprend Light avec un petit rire méprisant, le regard rivé sur les cadavres au fond de la salle. Je croyais que tu étais prête à tout pour que je t'aime.

- C'est vrai !

- Tu peux encore te rattraper, Misa. Si tu ne veux pas écrire dans le Death Note, tu peux me libérer et me donner le nom de toutes les personnes qui se trouvent dans cette pièce.

- Misa, non !

- Rem !

- Ne libère pas Light Yagami. Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'aideras à s'en tirer qu'il t'aimera pour autant. Tu as déjà perdu les trois quarts de ta vie à cause de lui, et pour rien !

- Tu as raison, Rem. Mais tu sais, Misa-Misa a tout prévu. Merci pour le carnet, Rem. Je vais l'utiliser pour moi, maintenant. "

Et là-dessus, la jeune actrice sort d'entre les pages de la Death Note une feuille de papier couverte de son écriture ronde, raturée, dans tous les sens, encadrée de gribouillages et de graffitis en forme d'étoiles, de coeurs et de têtes de mort et se dirige vers Ryuzaki. J'entends Aizawa qui marmonne quelque chose comme "niaiseries", "sentimentalisme idiot" et "pas sérieux". Aizawa a vraiment un problème avec l'amour. Il ne comprend pas que c'est quelque chose d'absolument fondamental, et de pas du tout futile comme il le prétend. Il peut parler, lui qui est déjà casé et qui néglige sa famille. L'amour. Tout le monde a besoin de ça, c'est ce qui nous fait bouger dans la vie. Haa, j'ai parfois l'impression d'être entouré de personnes qui ont une pierre à la place du coeur. Faut-il être un monstre d'insensibilité pour être un bon détective, comme Ryuzaki ? Faut-il que je quitte la police parce que je suis trop ... sentimental ? Ces derniers temps, je me suis souvent posé la question. Enfin, en ce moment, je me demande surtout si Amane va m'épargner. Et je suis dévoré de curiosité quant à ce qu'elle est veut montrer à Ryuzaki. Elle est en train de s'accroupir devant lui. Son regard se plante dans celui, cerné de noir, du détective.

" Ryuzaki. Misa sait que tu ne l'aimes pas trop parce qu'elle est le second Kira. Mais avant qu'elle redevienne Kira, on avait décidé qu'on serait amis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Misa-san et Yagami-kun sont Kira, mais ça ne change rien au fait que je les considère comme des amis, même si sa mission est d'arrêter Kira et de le remettre entre les mains de la Justice.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, Ryuzaki. Je sais que Ryuk ne m'aidera pas si je le lui demande, car le projet ne lui plaira pas.

- Comment ça, quel projet ? Demande le monstre qui est derrière moi, toujours en train de loucher sur la pèche au sirop. Tiens, tu ne peux pas me donner ce fruit ? Je ne peux pas le prendre si un humain ne m'y autorise pas.

- Bon, c'est d'accord, mais arrête de me souffler ton haleine glaciale dans le cou, c'est très désagréable.

- Tu verras bien, c'est une surprise, lui répond Misa en tournant l'espace d'un instant ses grands yeux noisette vers le Shinigami. Ryuzaki, reprit-elle en présentant ses griffonnages, je ne suis pas très douée, mais je veux réussir à faire ça, s'il te plaît. Si je rate mon coup, tout sera gâché en 40 secondes. Et je ne veux pas !! Si tu es mon ami, Ryuzaki, aide-moi. "

Le détective tord le cou pour examiner le bout de papier qui est présenté sous le nez et prend quelques minutes pour réfléchir en se mordillant les lèvres, à défaut de pouvoir poser son pouce sur ses lèvres.

" Ce n'est pas une mauvaise solution, si elle te convient. L'histoire ne serait pas découverte du public, ce qui pourrait éviter un choc dans l'opinion. Mais tu sais que tu n'as que six minutes trente pour écrire la cause de la mort ? Tu ne devrais pas mettre autant de détails, Misa-san. Imagine qu'il y ait une grève des trains ou que le fleuriste ait un accident et ne puisse pas faire les préparatifs ? Il serait impossible que le scénario continue, et ce serait la crise cardiaque. Et puis, je suis sûr que Matsuda-san serait flatté d'apprendre le rôle que tu lui destines, mais tu sais, Celui dont le nom est écrit dans le Death Note meurt. Même si tu n'as pas l'intention de le tuer et que tu le marques dans les détails de la mort, il va mourir quarante secondes plus tard, et tout tombera à l'eau.

- Heu ? Tu as raison, Ryuzaki, rougit Misa. Je vais changer ça. Merci

- En tout cas, tu as bien fait de faire un brouillon et de me le montrer, tu es moins distraite que je ne le croyais ... "

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je hoche vigoureusement la tête. Je suis bien d'accord avec Ryuzaki pour une fois. Gniaaak, quand je pense que j'ai failli mourir pour une erreur d'écriture. Je vous dois la vie, L. J'en fais le serment, sur ma ludothèque de PS3, quand tout sera fini, je vous offrirais un gâteau à la mousse de fraises gros comme une roue de moulin !! Tandis que Misa rature, rajoute des mots en tirant la langue pour plus d'application, le détective reprend :

" Et autre chose : il vaut mieux que tu quittes la salle avant d'écrire le texte, quand tu l'auras mis au point. Remplace la deuxième phrases par "échangent des signes d'affection mutuels". C'est plus objectif, et plus prudent. Oui. Avec ça, ça devrait aller. Tu as fini ?

- Presque ... Voilà, fait-elle en lui montrant le billet mis au propre.

- C'est beaucoup plus sobre. Je pense qu'il y a quatre-vingt dix-sept pour cent de chances pour que cela fonctionne, affirma Ryuzaki en plissant les yeux.

- Et-ce que tu pourras publier ça le moment venu ? demanda encore l'idole en sortant une enveloppe violette de la couverture de son cahier.

- Peut-être, ça dépend de ce que c'est ... Si tu veux. "

Le shinigami noir, décidément rongé par la curiosité, se penche par-dessus l'épaule du détective. Sa bouche dégouline de la sauce de la pêche, et quelques gouttes poisseuses viennent s'écraser sur le T-Shirt de Ryuzaki. Celui-ci lui lance un regard noir, mais le dénommé Ryuk n'y fait pas attention. Il lâche une exclamation :

" Ha mais non, c'est moi qui devait faire ça !! Désolé fillette, mais je ne peux pas te laisser ce plaisir, il m'est réservé !

- Dites-donc, je voudrais bien savoir de quoi il s'agit ? Essaye d'interrompre Light.

- Ruyk, si tu t'avises de te mettre en travers des projets de Misa, je te jure que je parlerai de ton cas à notre roi, le menace Rem. Je suis persuadée que tu n'as pas trouvé ce Death Note par hasard, et que tu as dû enfreindre quelques règles pour te le procurer. Même si ce ne sera pas suffisant pour un bannissement, tu risques d'avoir de gros ennuis, je te le garantis.

- Pfft, regardez qui parle, une shinigami amoureuse ! D'une nana en plus !

- Je considère Misa comme ma fille. "

Ryuk hausse les épaules et n'insiste pas. Apparemment, Rem a refroidi ses ardeurs, il se tiendra tranquille. Il ne répond même pas à Light, et se met à bouder en silence. Cependant, Misa regarde intensément Ryuzaki dans les yeux, la bouche bée ... Et brusquement, elle lui saute au cou.

" Merci. Tu es un véritable ami, Ryuzaki ! "

Et elle se mit à sangloter comme une perdue. L fait une drôle de figure. On dirait une souris tétanisée devant un prédateur. Bien sûr, il ne sait pas quoi dire. Si j'étais à sa place (si seulement), c'est sûr, je ne resterai pas muet comme une carpe. Quand il s'agit de sentiments, le surdoué de la logique est un vrai boulet. Je me dévoue donc :

" Misa-san. Vous n'avez pas eu de chance en recevant ce cahier. Et Light non plus. Je crois que j'aurais fait la même chose que vous si j'avais reçu le cahier. J'aurais aussi tué des criminels, ces types qui indignent le monde entier quand ils apparaissent à la télévision. Et j'aurais continué aussi, parce que reculer aurait signifié que j'avais tort, et j'en serais devenu fou. Je n'ai pas eu ce cahier, et je suis innocent. Je trouve que vous avez beaucoup de courage pour vous arrêter, regarder en arrière et choisir de ne pas continuer. Je crois que c'est parce que vous êtes amoureuse. Vous êtes une fille bien, Misa Amane. Vous êtes la preuve que ça ne vaut pas que pour les films. A la fin, l'Amour triomphe toujours."

Oui, enfin quelque chose comme ça ... Les autres me dévisagent bizarrement après cette tirade, et malgré tout le mal que je me donne pour rester naturel, je sens le malaise me gagner. Heureusement, je trouve rapidement une véritable raison de rougir quand Misa lâche Ryuzaki pour me sauter au cou et me serrer dans ses bras à m'étouffer.

" Haaaa ! Matsuda-san est aussi un véritable ami pour Misa-Misa ! Il pense exactement comme elle !

- Oui, euh, bon, ... bredouillai-je maladroitement en lui tapotant le dos avec ma main pour la réconforter.

- Misa-Misa doit y aller maintenant, sinon elle ne pourra jamais partir ! "

Et avant que l'on n'ait pû en placer une, elle attrape son Death Note et quitte la salle en courant. Avant d'en franchir le seuil, elle se retourne brièvement vers Ryuzaki, qui a visiblement du mal à se remettre de l'embrassade de tout-à-l'heure.

" Au fait, c'est un très joli prénom, Lawrence ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Avec tout ça, on a oublié de lui demander la clé ... Ryuzaki ?

- Très juste. Mogi-san, auriez-vous l'obligeance de faire votre possible pour atteindre la clé ? Il faudrait la donner à Matsuda ... Aiber a été marin pendant un mois sur un bateau de pêche, il savait très bien faire les nœuds.

- Ryuzaki. Tu dois m'expliquer ce que Misa a en tête. C'est une gourde, elle va encore faire des sottises. Je ne comprends pas que tu l'ai laissée s'échapper comme ça, lâche froidement Light.

- Tu n'es pas en position de négocier, Light. Si tu n'as pas déjà deviné ce que Misa projette de faire, c'est que tu ne veux pas l'admettre, je ne peux rien faire pour toi.

- Elle peut aller au diable, gronda le jeune homme. Alors, qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? Papa, si tu me livres à la justice, crois-tu que maman et Sayu s'en remettront ?

- Les choses pourraient s'arranger si tu renonçais au Death Note définitivement ? suggéra Ryuzaki.

- JAMAIS ! J'ai eu raison de faire ce que j'ai fait ! Vous tous. Vous avez encore une chance de garder le meilleur atout que la police ait jamais eu. Ne faites pas les imbéciles, libérez-moi. Ensembles, nous pouvons rendre le monde meilleur !

- Tu penses ce que tu veux, Light, ça ne changera rien, murmura L en observant de ses yeux exorbités Mogi qui se tortille avec frénésie sur le sol.

- Pff. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de perdants, renonça Light.

- Tu nous ridiculises tous les deux. Je t'en prie, mon fils, renonce à ce cahier maudit ou tais-toi ! "

Je crois que l'accablement de M. Yagami a coupé court à toute discussion, et la suite des opérations se déroule dans un silence tendu. Enfin, sous les indications laconiques de L, je parviens enfin à le libérer, au bout d'un quart d'heure, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Ces nœuds marins sont absolument indéfaisables. Enfin, quand on ne s'appelle pas Ryuzaki et qu'on arrive à démêler tout ça en un tour de main. Tous regroupés à la table du séjour, sauf Light qui a une fois de plus hérité des menottes, nous conversons à voix basse, épuisés par la tension accumulée. Nous posons quelques questions à Ryuzaki qui ne répond qu'à certaines. Il refuse catégoriquement de communiquer le contenu de la lettre violette. Dépité, je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter de ne pas l'avoir ouverte avant de libérer L. L'inspecteur-chef reste muet, avec un regard vide plutôt inquiétant. Alors qu'avec Aizawa, je suis d'accord pour affirmer que Light est un cas désespéré et qu'il ne voudra jamais se débarrasser du cahier, voilà soudain que la voix de celui-ci s'élève.

" Rem. Je renonce au cahier que tu m'as donné. "

Ma stupéfaction est totale. Ce n'est pas possible, il est en train de jouer la comédie ! Il n'y a pas un quart d'heure, il refusait absolument de faire cela ! Le regard de son père se rallume d'un espoir, quand Ryuzaki lui fait remarquer à voix basse que le Death Note s'est évanoui dans les airs et que Rem a tout bonnement disparu. C'est exactement comme lorsque Misa a perdu la mémoire dans sa cellule : Light tombe dans une sorte d'évanouissement. Sans écouter nos mises en garde inutiles, Ryuzaki le détache, passe un bras en-dessous de ses épaules et transporte précautionneusement le jeune homme avec l'aide de Watari sur la banquette, où il reprend lentement connaissance. Son visage s'est détendu, c'est comme s'il ... Comme s'il rajeunissait. Oui, c'est ça. Je regarde Mogi, encore incertain, mais Soichiro Yagami n'attend pas la moindre justification, et serre son fils dans ses bras, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, si l'on en croit la surprise sur le visage de Light, qui répond malgré tout à cette étreinte.

" Papa ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien d'important, mon fils. Rien d'important.

- Le QG a été attaqué par Aiber et Wedy, déclara L. J'aurais dû me méfier. Nous avons cinq morts à déplorer, mais toute l'équipe est saine et sauve.

- Je ... Je me suis évanoui ? s'inquiète t-il, apparemment blessé dans son orgueil à l'idée d'avoir pû perdre connaissance comme une fillette dans un moment important.

- Non, tu as reçu un mauvais coup, mentit Aizawa avec un tact dont je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi avec ton père.

- Peut-être bien, admit le jeune homme troublé en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Je n'arrive pas bien à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. "

Et avec l'aide de son père il se relève et prend congé de nous.

:: Epilogue ::

Light devait revenir le surlendemain pour trouver Ryuzaki examiner les listes des victimes de Kira. Ils en conclurent que les informations sur ces criminels avaient été divulguées du temps où Higuchi avait encore ce carnet, et qu'il n'y avait peut-être plus de raisons de s'acharner tant que le deuxième Kira ne se manifestait pas. De toutes manières, cela arrangeait Light qui avait finalement décidé de faire un voyage de quinze jours à partir de la semaine suivante. Il ressentait quelque part le besoin de prendre du recul, comme il le disait en nous quittant.

" Ce sera dans les îles du nord. Misa m'accompagnera.

- Je croyais qu'elle ne t'intéressait pas, fit remarquer Ryuzaki de sa voix nonchalante.

- Bah, pas vraiment. Il lui arrive d'être parfois très agaçante, mais quand je suis avec elle, ça me change les idées. De toutes façons, elle finira par redescendre sur terre si je la laisse voir que ça ne peut pas fonctionner. Fuis-moi je te suis, suis-moi je te fuis. Les starlettes gâtées sont comme ça, elles convoitent ce qu'elles ne peuvent pas avoir, c'est tout.

- Tu as de la chance, Light ...

- Je ne sais pas. Parfois je me dis que j'aimerais consacrer toute ma vie à traquer les criminels, comme toi, avec tous tes moyens. Je serais au calme, juste moi, mon café et mes jeux de logique. Allez, à bientôt, Ryuzaki.

- Adieu Light, " murmura le détective.

Trois semaines plus tard exactement, nous apprenions les décès de Light Yagami et de Misa Amane. Les deux jeunes gens étaient morts tous les deux d'une crise cardiaque lors d'une promenade sur la plage. Un paparazzi avait réussi à prendre une photo qui se trouva le lendemain dans tous les kiosques de Tokyo. Selon son témoignage, l'actrice avait sauté au cou de Light et ils étaient tombés dans le sable en s'embrassant dans les derniers soubresauts de la vie. La photo était saisissante de joie et de tristesse à la fois. Elle avait dû coûter une fortune au magazine Eighteen. Déjà, les premiers commentaires arrivaient sur le web à propos de ce "baiser fatal" qui emportait l'une des idoles les plus appréciées du Japon, ainsi que l'un des plus brillants espoirs de la grande université de Tô-oh. En tant que chargé de surveillance de la presse people, je photocopiais l'article pour ajouter la dernière page au dossier Amane. Puis, je découpais la photo, que j'apportais avec l'habituelle tasse de sucre arrosé de café à L. Il était en train de scanner un document sur ordinateur en se lissant la lèvre suppérieure avec le pouce.

" J'imagine à peu près ce qu'elle vous a demandé de l'aider à écrire, Ryuzaki. Mais vous ne voulez pas me donner le texte exact ?

- Light Yagami et Amane Misa, répondit-il les yeux rivés sur son écran. le 28 novembre à dix-sept heures trente, d'une crise cardiaque.

5 novembre, dix-huit heures : renoncent tous les deux à leur death note.

6 novembre : se rencontrent à la fac Tô-oh et décident de partir la semaine suivante en voyage dans le nord du Japon

Passent un séjour romantique au bord de la mer, échangent des signes d'affection mutuels

28 novembre à dix-sept heures vingt-neuf et cinquante-sept secondes : s'embrassent avant de mourir.

- Je vois ... Mais pourquoi Misa voulait-elle inclure mon nom là-dedans ?

- Au début, elle voulait organiser des fiançailles dans une chapelle qui n'est plus en état de recevoir des cérémonies. Vous auriez dû être leur témoin. Mais je crois qu'elle a compris qu'on ne peut pas écrire des romans dans le Death Note.

- Je vois. Je vous dois un gâteau à la fraise, alors.

- Je vous remercie, mais ne vous en donnez pas la peine. Je n'accepte rien qui ne soit préparé par Watari, on pourrait essayer de m'empoisonner par le biais de nourriture extérieure.

- Je ne suis pas un empoisonneur.

- Ne le prenez pas personnellement.

- Je vais essayer. Alors, l'affaire Kira est bel et bien classée ?

- Juste encore un petit détail à régler.

- Ha oui ? ... Il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce que le chef Yagami vienne ce matin. Je suppose que ça ira, il a encore sa femme, et puis sa petite fille. "

Pas de réaction. Je me décidais à plaquer sur le bureau la photo du journal, d'un geste triomphant, un large sourire aux lèvres :

" N'empêche, j'ai raison, Ryuzaki. A la fin, c'est l'Amour qui triomphe toujours.

- Non. La Justice triomphe toujours. "

Sur l'écran vient d'apparaître la copie numérique d'une lettre de Misa à ses fans. Cela ressemblait à un testament. Elle déclarait avoir été Kira, se repentait de ses actes, les expliquait et s'excusait auprès des proches des victimes. Accroupi sur son fauteuil, Ryuzaki cliqua sur "envoi" et le document alla se disperser en milliers de copies numériques sur l'immensité du web.

" L'Amour et la Justice. " concédai-je.

Le regard cerné de L croise le mien. Il ne répond rien et enfourne un morceau de tiramisu trop grand dans sa bouche.

Vous avez le droit de rewiever. Sinon, vous pouvez dire si une fic Misa + L vous botte pour un autre projet de fic ...


End file.
